Keitaro the Dragon Paladin
by Koji-Magnificent Destruction
Summary: KeitaroxHarem. Keitaro has an interesting past. He is the sole surviving heir to the Shekkon Ryu school of martial arts. However, he doesn't know it! Vote for who will be included in the harem. Powerful Keitaro. Need I say any more?


Me: Hello! My name is Koji Ryuzaki and this is my first Love Hina Fanfic and my second overall fic. If anyone is wondering, my first was a Digimon Taiora and Daikari fic called Broken.

Kitsune: Now will ya tell me why the hell you're talking about a different series?

Me: It is purely for introductory purposes, Kitsune. Now, I feel the need to warn you, this is technically a KeitaroxHarem. Kitsune, Kanako, Shinobu, and adult Sarah have been guaranteed a place in the "Harem". Five votes or more will be needed to ensure the placement of others, ten for Naru. (In case you get the wrong idea, no, I don't hate her. I just don't want to go to the trouble of fixing her jealousy unless she is really wanted) before I get started, for those of you that have read "Broken", there will be some things you will recognize.

Kanako: Just start already.

My name is Keitaro Urashima. I am known by many names: Ronin, weakling, spineless coward, vile male, etc. Oh, and don't forget everyone's personal favorite…

"Keitaro! You pervert!!!" Naru yelled as she performed her usual 'Naru punch' punishment.

This incident was a normal occurrence. The end result was not. But I'm getting ahead of myself. It started normally. I woke up, got dressed, and walked out the door to receive the usual greeting of Su's foot to my face. I proceeded to fall over, and fell victim to bad luck as usual and ended up with my head between Su's legs and Motoko present.

"Urashima, how dare you try to defile Su's innocence with your perverted ways!" Motoko then used one of her secret techniques to "help" me down the stairs where, as my typical luck would have it, I managed to run into Naru. And thus my current vacation into the stratosphere, courtesy of a one-way ticket on Naru Airlines. As I brace myself for my reunion with the ground after re-entering the atmosphere, a rather odd conversation began in my head.

'Why do you take this abuse?' the voice asked.

"I deserve it, don't I?" Keitaro said.

"Do you now? Is it your fault the universe has some cosmic problem with you getting through the day without paying a visit to space? Is it your fault that you have the worst luck in the world? Your fault that Naru walks in on you while you're dressing? Or that Kitsune removes your sign while you're cleaning the hot springs? Tell me how it's your fault when you are caught alone with Shinobu and they assume you were going to seduce her or something? I'm sick of this! Re-grow your damn backbone! You were destined for greatness! Lose your battered sheath of timid ness and reveal the beautiful, razor-sharp blade that is your true self!" SLAM! Deep impact. Reunion initiated.

It has been two weeks since Keitaro's strange conversation with himself. Since then, everyone noticed that Keitaro was acting strange. He rarely spoke, he didn't interact with anyone and shut himself up in his room when he wasn't at school or fixing something. At first, the girls thought nothing of it. After about five days they began to worry. All attempts to find out why the manager was so down seemed to fail. Finally, they confronted Naru, believing she would know what was wrong.

"Something has to be done about this! I don't know what happened, but Keitaro seems to have lost his spark. I was teasing him the other day, and he didn't get a nosebleed or anything! All that time, he was looking at me, but at the same time he wasn't looking at me. He had a thoughtful expression on his face that was kind of sad." Kitsune said.

"Keitaro is no fun anymore. Every time I try to play with him, he ignores me." Su said forlornly.

"I have noticed that Sempai's smile seems to be forced lately. I'm really worried about him." Shinobu added. They all heard the sound of a door sliding open.

"That's it. I going to get some answers, even if I have seduce them out of him! Everyone, we are going to find out why he's acting like this!" Kitsune said. They found him taking a break from cleaning the hot springs. He appeared to be talking to himself. Kitsune signaled for the others to stop so she could hear.

"Is it really my fault? Has my self-esteem sunk so low that I've let them brainwash me into believing that their beatings are justified?" Keitaro smiled. It was a small sad smile. He began to hum a tune, which turned into a sad song.

(This song is called "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects)

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

[Chorus]  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight  
Won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better than I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right,  
It's too late to fight,  
It ends tonight,

It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight, just a little insight  
Won't make this right, it's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight,  
Tonight,  
Insight,  
When darkness turns to light it ends tonight

When he was finished, he had tears in his eyes. "Such a beautiful song, yet so sad. I feel used. Do they really care? Kitsune uses me for money, Su; a test subject, Motoko; her self-proclaimed proof that men are scum, and Naru uses me as her punching bag. Shinobu is the only one that hasn't used me for something or beaten me for no reason. I wonder? Is it wrong or perverted to wish she was older? Maybe I am a pervert." Keitaro hung his head.

The tenants had mixed reactions. Kitsune was thoroughly ashamed of herself. "I had no idea. How could I have missed this? I have willingly aided in pushing a person to believe that no one cares about him. Why? Because I was bored? What kind of excuse is that?!"

"Keitaro thinks that I think of him as only test subject? That's not true! I think of him as my big brother." Su thought sadly.

Motoko and Naru were furious because Keitaro had dared to accuse them of using him. As for Shinobu, well, she had blushed and thought 'Sempai wishes I was older?', then fainted.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first Love Hina fic, so Reviews will be appreciated. If everyone is a little OOC, my most sincere apologies. The three main girls will be Kitsune, Kanako, and Shinobu. Should you so desire, you may leave description of yourself should you wish to make an appearance in this fic. Please vote on who will be in the harem.

Koji Ryuzaki


End file.
